1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector receptacle, and particularly to a Mini DisplayPort connector receptacle in which the insulator of the Mini DisplayPort connector receptacle includes a positioning portion capable of guiding soldering portions of the contacts of the Mini DisplayPort connector receptacle to be inserted into the corresponding through holes defined in a circuit board.
2. Related Art
As technology continues to develop, various electronic devices are invented regularly. In order to transmit the signals of electronic devices, connector receptacles are also necessary.
Displayport is a digital display interface developed by Video Electronics Standards Association, applied to connect computers with monitors or home theater systems and capable of replacing the conventional analog transmitting interfaces (namely, VGA), and the conventional digital transmitting interfaces (that is, DVI). Additionally, some companies publish mini-sized Displayports called Mini Displayports, which can support VGA and DVI interfaces with adapters, and are mainly applied to Mac notebooks.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is an exploded view of a conventional connector receptacle 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional connector receptacle 10 can be mated with a connector plug (not shown). The conventional connector receptacle 10 has the Mini Displayport interface and includes an insulator 11, a plurality of contacts 16, a metal shell 17 and an organizer 15. The insulator 11 substantially consists of a first insulator 12 and a second insulator 13, and includes a plurality of contact grooves 14. The contacts 16 are inserted into the contact grooves 14 of the insulator 11. The metal shell 17 surrounds the insulator 11. The organizer 15 is assembled with the insulator 11 with a plurality of holes 151 for passing the soldering portions of the contacts 16.
Upon assembly, the contacts 16 of the conventional connector receptacle 10 are assembled in the contact grooves 14 of the insulator 11; the holes of the organizer 15 are then provided to receive the contacts 16 and fasten the positions of the contacts 16; in this way, the metal shell 17 surrounds the insulator 11; as a result, the assembling of the conventional connector receptacle 10 is achieved.
However, although the holes 151 can fasten the positions of the contacts 16 to ensure the contacts 16 match the connecting regions on the circuit board, the transmitting signals are unstable, due to the gaps existed between the holes 151 and the contacts 16.